Just a little diffrent
by divergentgirl002
Summary: If Tobias had a girl friend when Tris came
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris pov

I fall into the net with a bounce. I look over and there is a man, he looks about 19, handsome dreamy blue eyes dark brown hair. Then I look over a bit and there is this stunning girl, dark brown curly hair with dark purple streaks, high arched eyebrows soft cheeks, and a nose piercing. She helps me down, she is wearing a strapless dark purple dress with a light grey vest, knee high boots. I look up at her and she has a huge bandage on her wrist and tattoos all up her right arm. What's your name stiff she asks me? Beatrice would sound stupid compared to how flawless her name probably is so I look up and say Tris. Aw was that hard stiff, she asks. She screams first jumper Tris. Then the man says welcome to Dauntless. Once everyone jumps, they introduce themselves as 4 & Kaylee. Christina snickers and says 4 as in the number. Yes he replies, got a problem. No she squeaks out as fast as she can. Well as I was saying before me and Kaylee were rudely interrupted we will train the transfers and Lauren and Eric will train the dauntless born. There is a leader helping train both groups. Max will come and help out every now and then with us and Eric will do the dauntless born. Any questions? Before anyone could say anything Kaylee says good now let's start with the tour. She stays in the front and explains everything while 4 stays toward the back to make sure none of us fall or try to get away. Where would we go anyhow? I keep wondering until I slip on wet rock. I grab ahold of a railing but not very well. Then I get pulled up by a guy who introduces himself as Al. We continue 4 staying closer to me then he was before, I guess he thought I was going to fall again. When we get to the cafeteria I grab some random meat and green beans. I poke the suspicious meat. Cheeseburger 4 says as he sits by Kaylee. Christina leans over and says I think they are dating. Why do you think that I ask? Well they sit beside each other and they look like a couple. I laugh, talk to me when you have proof, Will sits down across from 4 and Al sits in front of Christina. Then this tan kid with black hair he likes to flip sits in front of me. Ooh transfers, Marlene, Lynn I want to be friends with these people. Two girls walk over and one sits beside the tan kid and the other sits by me. Hi I am Uriah the tan boy says, the girl sitting by you is Marlene, and the chick by me is Lynn, we are going to be your new BFF'S. Let's start with your names. He nods to me, "my name is Tris, that's Christina, Al, and Will I say pointing to each one as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias pov**

I wake up to Kaylee screaming in my ear. "Babe wake up the kids are going to be here any second." I throw a pillow at her which she catches and says if you don't get up I will go date Zeke and make out with him every time I see you. I jump up, kiss her on the cheek and through on a shirt and some pants. I start to run out when Kaylee says "brush your hair and teeth, put on some shoes and straighten your shirt out you look homeless." I nod and do as she says. When I get done we sprint to the net. Just as we get there a short skinny stiff falls and starts to laugh. I watch her stare at me and then stare at Kaylee. I get caught up thinking about the differences of me and Kaylee that I miss everyone jumping. Oops. We do the normal speech and then we get interrupted by a candor loudmouth being a candor loudmouth and asking "Four as in the number" yes I reply got a problem. "No!" she manages to squeak out. I must say I am impressed she could say anything in the past someone couldn't say anything and it was quite amusing (to me and Kaylee at least). Once we finish with the tour, we head to the cafeteria. As I sit down Uriah talks to Tris and the others. Then she starts talking and then Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah all sit down. I turn my head and focus on the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris pov**

Once lunch is over Four takes us to the dormitories. All right party at my good friend Zeke's overly big apartment. Christina comes up and squeals in my ear. We have to get dresses, makeup, shoes, and hairclips. Oh yeah Four comes back in in starts in 4 hours. (See what I did there ;) J) Perfect Chris says and grabs my arm dragging me to over 50 stores until I end up with a mid-sleeve black dress, which is lacey and tight and ends at the bottom of my thigh, fishnet tights, knee high black 5 inch heel boots, a hand purse, and too much makeup. I put it on and Chris comes over and does a black and silver smoky eye, with silver eye liner, black mascara, and pale pink lip gloss. Then she puts my hair in a bun with a little strands out in the front and a couple on the back of my neck with she curls. Then she goes and makes herself a pretty in a blood red one sleeve dress that goes about mid-thigh, probably 8 inch strappy heels, a grey smoky eye, and deep red lip stick. I get up and fall, thanks heels. I look up at Chris and say how you can walk in those. She shrugs and pulls me up. We manage to get to Zeke's apartment in 3 minutes thanks to me falling or tripping. When we get in there Chris had already disappeared, and I was left alone. The DJ kept asking for someone to go up and sing along with songs for a while he gives up and starts shining a spotlight and whoever it lands on has to go sing. Of course it lands on me and I get dragged up there. Someone tells the DJ to make me sing "Summer Time Sadness", which I have no idea what it is. Lucky for me there is a screen with the lyrics. The music starts and I just sing my butt off.

Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got my red dress on tonight Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big beauty queen style High heels off, I'm feeling alive Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Think I'll miss you forever Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky Later's better than never Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive) I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Apparently people liked me because I find myself singing "Fancy" "What if I" "Royals" and "Dark Horse". Which I must admit I didn't mind singing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Kaylee pov

When I get back to me and Tobias's apartment, I put my hair in a messy bun, and put on mascara. Then I put on Black jeggings, a purple tank top, a dark red cardigan, and red flats that have bows at the toes. Then I walk towards Zeke's place. Tobias is already there, so is Shanna. I say hey to everyone I know then I get some punch. Then I look over at the singing stage and see the stiff singing. She is actually pretty good (very good for a stiff), I walk over to Tobias and start dancing with him until I see Zeke shoving everyone out the door except for Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Molly, Tris, Christina, Will, me, Tobias, and Shanna.

Okay Zeke says we are playing Truth or Dare. He says if you refuse to do a truth or a dare you must drink a cup of hot sauce. Okay I will go first since it is my place Zeke says. He glances around the room and then says Uri, my good brother truth or dare. Dare I am no pansycake he replies. Zeke looks over and says kiss the girl you have a crush on. Uriah says okay and then walks over to Christina and starts to lean in and then jerks his head towards Tris and kisses her instead. Tris freezes and pulls away her eyes big and wide. Then Peter says aw stiff was that your first kiss. Tris gets up and punches him in the nose which everyone laughs about. Then Uriah says Four truth or dare. He stiffens next to me. Dare he finally said. Okay Uriah says I dare you to let Shanna do your makeup, hair, and put you in a new outfit. Fine Tobias sighs. He comes out 5 minutes later with his hair curled, hot pink eye shadow, lime green eyeliner, rosy blush, black mascara, hot pink lipstick, and a flowery red sundress. I stare at him and then jokingly say, yeah we are through if you keep looking like that. He glares at me and then sits down beside me. He glances around the room and then says, Tris truth or dare. She says dare. He then says I dare you to punch Peter again. She nods and then punches him again. Then we all crack up again.

**2 hours later**

All the cups of hot sauce are gone and it is 2:30 am. Zeke shoves everyone out and I go back to the apartment with Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris pov**

When I wake up I put on a tank top and some spandex shorts that have blue stripes on them. I put my hair into a French braid and then put on my combat boots. I walk towards the cafeteria with Christina. I eat an egg sandwich and apple juice. Then we head to training. Four explains about the three different stages of training, while Kaylee paces behind him with a knife sticking out of one of her combat boots. Once he finishes we go on a run and then we start punching the punching bags and learn how to punch and kick properly. After 6 hours of training Kaylee explains that we will be shooting guns tomorrow and then she dismisses us. When I start walking towards the pit Uriah comes up to me and pulls me aside. Hey I know we just met like a day ago, but will you go out with me?


End file.
